


The First Time

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, group relationship, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: The Pavarotti group discuss their first times over champagne in New York. This leads to a surprising revelation from Sebastian and a very important question.





	The First Time

“Okay,” Nick said, downing a large mouthful of champagne as he pushed himself upright in his chair. “My turn.” He looked around at the small ground in front of him. “Who did you lose your virginity to?”

Collectively the other’s groaned loudly at his question. “Seriously?” Hunter asked, rolling his eyes. “That’s the kind of question which high school girls ask at sleepovers.”

Nick pouted and stuck his tongue out at the other man. “Well, I say tough, because it’s my turn and I get to ask whatever question I want.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “If I didn’t know you had a higher tolerance than that, I’d say you were already completely wasted,” he pointed out. He knew that Nick was nowhere near drunk; they’d only had two glasses of champagne each. They had built up their alcohol tolerances during high school.

As twenty-four year old adults, there was no way they would get anything more than a buzz from a few glasses.

“It’s not that bad a question,” Jeff said, sticking up for his husband as always. “I’ll go first.” He paused for dramatic effect, before saying, “Nick.”

None of them were surprised; if anything they would have been shocked if Nick _hadn’t_ been Jeff’s first.

Nick, however, had a different answer. “Sebastian.”

Across the table, Sebastian smirked. He remembered that day as clearly as if it had been the day before. They had been at Dalton, and Sebastian had been wanting to get into Nick’s pants for _months_. All it had taken was a few well placed compliments and beers, and Nick had been his; they certainly hadn’t been able to handle their alcohol as well back then.

Hunter reached forward and grabbed a handful of chips. “I can’t even remember his name,” he confessed, shoving the chips into his mouth. “It was before I went to Dalton and he spent the entire time claiming he was straight.”

The other’s laughed. “Because that’s what all straight guys want,” Sebastian muttered. “Their cock up another guy’s ass.”

“Mine was Sebastian,” Kurt stated with a shrug. That was never going to be a surprise; they had always known that Kurt had been a virgin before getting involved with Sebastian and the rest of them.

When the final member of their group didn’t speak, they all turned to face Sebastian expectantly.

“Does it matter?” Sebastian muttered, taking a drink in an attempt to avoid eye contact with anyone else. “It’s so long ago now.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Come on, Bas. We’ve told you ours; it’s only fair.”

Hunter nodded. “You know we’re not going to judge you for losing it in the back alley of some sleazy bar,” he added with a cackle.

Sebastian eyes narrowed into a glare aimed at the pilot. “Fine,” he sighed, placing his glass down on the table between. “My first time was with… Kurt.”

Kurt, who had been about to reach for some chips, froze and stared at Sebastian in disbelief. “What?” he croaked. 

Sebastian’s cheeks coloured in embarrassment and he got to his feet. “It’s not that big a deal,” he muttered, pushing his chair back and practically running from the room, leaving the others staring after him in surprise.

*

Ten minutes later, Kurt stepped out onto the balcony, shivering at the coolness of the New York night air.

Sebastian was leaning on the railing, looking out over the city that never slept. He didn’t even react as Kurt shut the door behind him and moved closer.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kurt asked when he realised that Sebastian had no intention of initiating conversation.

The other man shrugged a shoulder, but never diverted his gaze. “It didn’t seem important,” he mumbled. “Besides, you would have never believed me.”

Kurt moved closer and placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “You don’t know that,” he pointed out.

When Sebastian still didn’t look at him, Kurt placed a hand under his chin and turned Sebastian’s head so Kurt could look into green eyes he loved so much.

Without saying another word, Kurt leant forward and pressed his lips against Sebastian’s in a soft kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and looked at Sebastian quizzically, “Are you sure I was the first?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I would have remember letting someone else fuck my ass, Kurt,” he drawled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, secretly glad his boyfriend’s usual sarcasm was still in tact after revealing something so personal in front of the others. “I don’t mean that,” he argued. “It’s just… You were so _good_.”

Sebastian let out a loud and turned to face Kurt fully, looping his arms around his neck and during his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Kurt’s neck. “Are you trying to say I blew your world?”

“You know, I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes,” Kurt muttered, even as he made no effort to move out of Sebastian’s grip.

The other man grinned cheekily. “Because you’re crazy,” he retorted. Before Kurt could get too mad at him, Sebastian took a step back. “But I love your own special brand of crazy,” he added.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and took another step away from Kurt. “Kurt, I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open in surprise, clearly working out what Sebastian was about to say before he did.

But Sebastian wasn’t about to let Kurt stop him from finishing.

“I know it’s been a rocky road to get here, but I can’t imagine living my life without you.”

Sebastian pulled a black ring box from his pocket and dropped down one on knee. “Kurt Hummel.” He flicked the box open, revealing a diamond encrusted platinum band. “Will you marry me?”

Tears formed in the corners of Kurt’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he nodded his head mutely.

A brilliant smile spread across Sebastian’s face, and he couldn’t stop the tears of happiness falling from his own eyes as he pulled the ring out and slid it on Kurt’s finger.

Kurt laughed and pulled Sebastian to his feet. “I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing the other man passionately.

Sebastian kissed back with as much passion until the sound of applause broke them apart.

They both turned to see Hunter, Nick and Jeff standing in the doorway. Each of them were wearing identical looks of happiness.

“Took you guys long enough,” Jeff cried, stepping out onto the balcony and pulling Kurt into a congratulatory hug.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Just because you got married straight out of high school, doesn’t mean the rest of us have to, Sterling.”

Nick laughed. “Sterling-Duval,” he corrected the former lacrosse captain with a grin.

“Congratulations, guys,” Hunter added, pulling Sebastian into a hug and clapping him on the back.

Sebastian returned the hug, but didn’t speak. He was too happy to comment on anything; he had his best friends, and now his amazing fiancé. 

Life in New York was good.

 


End file.
